Los Sentimientos de Mi Corazón
by Franny-chan
Summary: Gajeel sintió una corriente pasar por su espalda. Definitivamente no saldría de esta. Este Fic participara para el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" del foro "El mejor Gremio de todos Fairy Tail" Cuarta Emoción: Desprecio
1. Nervios

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es del gran troll Hiro Mashima, yo solo juego con la trama**

* * *

**Nervios**

-_Vamos Levy, tu puedes, solo abre la puerta y se lo das, simple ¿No?-_ la chica avanzó hasta la puerta del gremio, pero se dio la vuelta-_No puedo hacerlo_- Se lamento.

Y es que la joven estaba así desde hace un buen rato, quería entrar y a la vez no quería entrar, estaba muy frustrada y nerviosa. Suspiro-Bueno_, mejor me doy una vuelta todavía es temprano_-Camino lentamente hacia la ciudad con el paquete en sus manos. La ciudad estaba llena de color rosa y rojo, corazones por ahí y por allá, y es que era 14 de Febrero "Día de San Valentín"-_Y también de la amistad-_ Pensó, ese pensamiento la deprimió, ya que él nunca la quería de esa manera, más que una amiga, ni si quiera sabía si era una amiga para él-_Aunque eso nunca lo sabrás si no le das el regalo-_le dijo su subconsciente.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la plaza, donde estaba un gran árbol, ese gran árbol donde había estado colgada con sus compañeros por él, por su amor. Y ¿A qué persona se le ocurriría enamorarse de la persona la cual les hizo daño? La respuesta era simple: Ella. Solo a ella se le ocurría sentir eso lo cual llaman amor, pero no se arrepentía, lo había perdonado y era feliz así, junto a él. Eso le devolvió su confianza y con paso decidido se fue corriendo hasta su gremio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Lo había estado buscando todo el día, no lo había encontrado en el gremio, Lily le dijo que se había dado una vuelta por ahí, así que lo salió a buscar pero no lo había encontrado. Suspiró y se dirigió hasta una banca del parque. Había varios enamorados paseándose por ahí, con sus respectivos chocolates. Lentamente miró la caja de chocolates que tenía en su regazo, los había hecho especialmente para él, intento toda la semana hacer chocolates con metal para su gusto. Ahora no se lo podría dar y eso la deprimió.

-¿Qué haces acá enana?- esa voz, conocía esa voz, al escucharla se sobresaltó.

-Ga-Gajeel ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Gajeel con insistencia.

-Pu-Pues estaba aquí en-en el parque- dijo nerviosamente- ¿y tú qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el gremio.

-Pues el gremio esta todo de color rosa y me hace vomitar-

-Ah ok-

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- dijo señalando el regalo.

-¿Qu-qué cosa?- dijo con nerviosismo intentando esconderlo, pero Gajeel fue más rápido y se lo quito.

-Esta cosa-dijo levantando el regalo- ¿Esto es un regalo de San Valentín?-dijo con cierta molestia en su voz.

-S-si-dijo Levy sonrojándose. Gajeel se enojo más ¿De quién se enamoraría la enana? Ella no tenía tiempo para eso al estar leyendo todos esos libros.

-¿Y para quién es?- dijo con amargura.

-Pu-pu-es pa-para- Levy estaba con mucho nerviosismo, sonrojada y temblando un poco-Para ti-dijo cerrando los ojos. Gajeel se sonrojo y volteo la mirada, abrió la cajita de chocolates y se comió uno. Estaban bien ricos y se los comió todos. Levy abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos de Gajeel. Este solo dio una media sonrisa.

-Estaban ricos- dijo mientras le despeinaba el cabello y se iba. Levy se sonrojo al máximo y sonrió. Tal vez no debió sentirse tan nerviosa después de todo.

* * *

**Muy bien, para ser sincera este fic no me gusto mucho, no se me dan las cosas románticas. Ya sé, ya sé, no es San Valentín pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.**

**Este fic va para el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" del foro "El mejor Gremio de todos Fairy Tail"**

**Tiene 551 palabras :D**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? Aunque sea pollo frito, tengo hambre D:**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Deseo

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es del gran troll de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Deseo**

Era una linda noche, eso es seguro, el bosque estaba muy tranquilo, el viento era suave y relajante, las estrellas resplandecientes adornaban a la Luna en el firmamento. Y aquello le gusta, estar ahí, sentada en el pasto verdoso, admirando la hermosa luna en el punto más alto en el cielo. Había leído historias sobre ella, algunas decían que los magos de agua la usaban como fuente de poder, ya que se decía que La Luna controlaba los mares, así como muchas leyendas más. En ese instante una estrella fugaz apareció en el cielo. Ella recordó que si le pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz se vuelve realidad, de niña siempre quiso hacer eso, pero nunca veía una, ahora tenía una oportunidad. Cerró los ojos deseando en su mente. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al abrir ojos, mientras veía como la estrella se iba bien lejos a visitar a alguien más.

-¿Enana?- escucho decir una voz somnolienta.

-¿Sí?- dijo volteándose para ver a un Gajeel recién despierto.

-¿Qué haces levantada?-dijo mientras iba hacía ella.

-Nada, no tenía sueño, así que me senté aquí a mirar la Luna-dijo Levy.

Gajeel no dijo nada más y se sentó junto a ella, Levy solo sonrió y sigilosamente se acercó más a Gajeel, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Gajeel se sorprendió ante ese acto y se sonrojó, pero le agradaba estar así, lentamente puso su brazo en la cintura de Levy acercándola más a él. Una sonrisa se posó en ambos mientras observaban a la Luna en esa hermosa noche.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal esta? Horrible? Fea? Aceptable? Las criticas se aceptan con pan tostado :D**

**Tiene 261 palabras, Ya sé, es menor que el anterior, pero que esperaban? Se supone que es un Drabble :D**

**Gracias a Solanco Di Angelo Redfox y a Loveless girl-01 por sus reviews! TTuTT**

**Saludos Saludines! Reviews?**


	3. Euforia

**Discalimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es del gran troll de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los pedí prestado xD**

* * *

**Euforia**

Una felicidad extrema la inundo, ganaron, habían ganado los Juegos Mágicos, después de 7 años siendo el gremio más débil de Magnolia, ahora podían demostrarles a todos el poder que tenia Fairy Tail, el ahora gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore. Levy saltaba y se abrazaba con todos, una lágrimas amenazaban con salir y estaba tan feliz que, cuando vinieron los magos del campo, se fue directo a Gajeel y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Ganamos Gajeel! ¡Ganaste!- Gajeel se sonrojo por el repentino acto, pero de todas formas le devolvió el abrazo y Levy, sin ser consciente, le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Silencio absoluto.

Gajeel estaba súper sonrojado, eso sí que no se lo esperaba y Levy, dándose cuenta de lo que hizo, se puso muy nerviosa y su cara estaba compitiendo con el cabello de Erza, no sabía qué hacer y no ayudaba mucho que todo el gremio les estuvieran viendo con esas caras picaras, hasta los otros gremios y demás personas estaban observando ¡¿Es qué no tienen otra cosa que hacer?! Al parecer no.

No tenía valor para mirar a Gajeel a la cara, está muy avergonzada, además no se dejaban de abrazar, y el no parecía querer soltarla y ella no parecía querer alejarse. Demasiada felicidad por hoy ¡Bienvenidos sean los nervio y sonrojos!

* * *

**Hello! Vuelvo aqui con otro drabble! Espero que sea de su agrado :D**

**Tiene 232 palabras :3**

**Reviews?**


	4. Desprecio

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es del Troll Hiro Mashima, yo solo los utilizo para este drabble**

* * *

**Desprecio**

El aura amenazante que emitía Levy cuando se dirigía al gremio Fairy Tail fue más que suficiente para evitar que alguien se metiera con ella. Solo algunas personas lo suficientemente listas sabían que había llegado "ese" día del mes. Pero como en todo mundo siempre hay una persona que no lo nota.

-¡!LEVY-CHAN!- En este caso eran dos.

Jet y Droy revoloteaban alrededor de Levy diciendo lo maravillosa, hermosa y tierna que es, claro que hermosa ni tierna se veía en ese momento. Levy sentía unas ganas de mandarlos a mejor vida, pero se contuvo, eran sus amigos, no tenía porque desquitarse con ellos, otro tendría que cargar con eso. Diviso una multitud cerca de allí. Perfecto, así podría perderlos de vista, lentamente se escabullo hacia la gente, metiéndose a fondo para evitar que la vieran, como era pequeña no tendría problema con eso.

_-¿Por qué hay tanta gente?-_se quejo Levy en pensamientos. Se sentía apretujada con tanta gente encima, le daban empujones, los cuales intentaba Levy darles de vuelta. En uno de esos empujones, Levy cayó en el centro del círculo de gente y vio el porqué de tanta euforia. En el centro estaban dos magos hacían un espectáculo con sus poderes. Entonces el aura negativa volvió a Levy, un enorme desprecio apareció dentro de sí al ver a los magos poder moverse como se les dé la gana, claro, como ellos no tenían que preocuparse por si manchaban algo cierta semana de cada mes. Molesta, se fue de la enorme multitud, no quería estar ni un segundo más con todas esas personas. Pero al salir se encontró con la persona menos indicada para su humor.

-Oi enana ¿Cómo saliste de ahí sin ser aplastada?-dijo Gajeel al tiempo que palmeaba la cabeza de la pequeña maga.

-No estoy para tus bromas Gajeel-dijo Levy mientras se iba de ahí.

-¿Es que la enana está enojada? Eso es raro-dijo Gajeel burlándose.

Levy paró, lentamente volteo su cabeza con una mirada de ultratumba y un aura amenazante. Un mal presentimientos apareció en Gajeel y sudo frió.

Definitivamente no salía de esta.

* * *

**Volvi! No estoy muerta (?)**

**Siento no haber actualizado, pero diganme ¿Donde saco un tema de desprecio con Levy de protagonista? No es tan facil, este drabble no me parece muy desprecivo, y si ustedes si tienen un tema bueno para desprecio, bien por ustedes xD**

**Tiene 350 palabras :D**

**No se si el proximo llege a terminarlo, en tres dias acaba el reto y me distraigo hasta con una mos- Miren una mosca! Disculpen que estaba haciendo? xD**

**Bye, Bye!**


End file.
